User talk:Runnungshadow
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the STRANGER DANGER page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Princess Callie (talk) 22:39, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. Please revise your story accordingly before trying to reupload it again, through Deletion Appeal. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 22:43, March 6, 2014 (UTC) STRANGER DANGER Deletion Your article's been deleted. Do not reupload or you'll get a one day block. And now, to the criticism... I just... I'm going to be honest, I think... no, I KNOW, you can do better. I don't even know how to describe how bad this was. There was LITERALLY no plot nor connective events, and what was there made no sense. There was hardly a story. On top of that, it wasn't realistically how people would act. I tend not to name a username after a game difficulty. Not to mention, spamming DEATH over and over with no spaces isn't creepy. It doesn't provide a feeling to the reader. Now, when I say there's no plot, you jumped events far too quickly. It went from chatting to being in bed to being stuck in a computer (I think.) As well, you didn't explain where the character was, yet you used "error" on the last line. If he's stuck in a computer, then say that he's stuck in a computer. Don't leave the reader hanging. On the topic of characters, delve deeper into them. What's your character's background? Where is he? Why is he on the chat? Also, use spaces in between punctuation, and correct your grammar. Capitalize "I". Generally, it needs more content to tie everything together, put an image in the reader's head, and better grammar. You also need to write in such a way where the reader can take what you are writing seriously and not be left clueless in the end. Copy of story: http://pastebin.com/XFJGNb6E Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 22:54, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Re:Deletion Erm... Hate to break it to you, but your grammar was not okay. At all. It was actually pretty atrocious. That's the reason I deleted it on sight. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:55, March 30, 2014 (UTC)